Naruto: Clone Problem
by Loner Kid
Summary: What if something went wrong with the jutsu and some of Naruto's clones have different personalities? Sadistic bloodlust Naruto, shy Naruto, pessimist Naruto, lazy Naruto, road idiot Naruto, gangster Naruto, smart genius Naruto,selfish mean Naruto..(there are probably more)..etc. Pre-shippuden PS: I changed my Pen-name from Lordxover to Loner Kid.


**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**Clone Problem**

**By: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **What if something went wrong with the jutsu and some of Naruto's clones have different personalities? Sadistic bloodlust Naruto, shy Naruto, pessimist Naruto, lazy Naruto, gangster Naruto, smart genius Naruto,sexy Naruto, powerful Naruto, perverted Naruto, selfish mean Naruto..(there are probably more)..etc. Pre-shippuden

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto, then Konoha would have a big singing contest and Naruto would be the best singer ever!**

**ATTENTION: **I don't kill characters because I hate them. Just to let you know before you all started yelling at me for hating blahblahblah who is so nice and pure like snow...blah = 3= Also, in my story, Sasuke regretted his betray and helped his friend fight Tayuya and the rest three missing nins, so he is not the power seeking idiot he is supposed to be. And it is Pre-shippuden so Sandaime is dead and so...the seeing ball is destroyed. (Maybe it's not in canon..I forgot...but in my story it is)

First chapter rated T for too bloody...

* * *

**Chapter 1 Sadistic Bloodlus****t**** Naruto**

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto crossed his fingers and shouted, a hundred clones popped out. "Fifty of you go practice Taijutsu. Forty-nine of you go practice chakra control. And the last one go buy me more ramens."

"Yes Boss!" The clones all shouted and jumped out of the window, heading towards the training ground. Naruto nodded, sadisfied, and turned his attention back to upgrading his Sexy no Jutsu. It _is_ an useful jutsu after all, since it can make Sandaime unconscious; he just need to upgrade it so that it is powerful enough to knock out Sasuke, and probably Neji.

But why doesn't it work on Sasuke? In fact, Naruto has never seen Sasuke show any affection to girls.

_Maybe he is gay. _Naruto thought amusingly to himself, before shaking away these thoughts and went back to his training.

Because he is careless (typical Naruto=w=), or maybe too into his perverted training, he didn't notice several of his clones wandering around confusingly, and...one clone sleeping on the street.

* * *

After Naruto shouted out the orders, the clone immediately jumped out the window like the others, but he didn't head towards the training ground; instead, he went to the Forest of Death, blue eyes glinting maliciously.

Anko, who was rarely wearing her ANBU cloak at the time, was sitting on her favorite tree, eating her favorite dangos, when an orange blur charged towards her. She immediately put up her defense, ready to strike the attacker, but she was too late. When she realized, her left arm was already gone. Biting down a cry of pain, she dropped her dangos, and turned around to face her attacker, while her right hand is holding a kunai, but what she saw made her unable to move.

In front of her stand Naruto Uzumaki, the dead last and the Kuubi container, or she _thought_ it is him, because the person in front of her made she think of anyone _but_ Naruto the happy child. Naruto was wearing his usual "kill me I'm here" orange jumpsuit, which now was stained in blood; his headband slid down hanging on his neck, making his bloody bangs fall loosely onto his forehead, covering his eyes. He is eating..._chewing_...her arm, blood dripping down his chin and onto the headband, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Delicious...ah...how I _love_ the taste of human flesh." Naruto murmured while sucking on a finger like a lollipop. "I want more...I want your blood..your flesh...you beautiful scream!" With that said, he charged, in a flash he is already in front of Anko, his arm made a hole in her chest, and the next thing she knew is pain, blood, and a pair of blue eyes, which no longer showed any child innocence, instead it showed hunger, lust, and it somehow remind her of...Orochimaru's eyes.

Before started eating his victim, Naruto took off her ANBU black cloak and laid it aside, decided to wear it later to cover his bloody orange jumpsuit. He then turned his attention back to the corpse, curved his lips into a sadistic smirk, and with a quiet "itadakimasu", he launched himself onto the corpse and started...(Omit 500 words)...

After he's done with his brunch and used Anko's shirt to wipe his bloody hand, lip, face, and hair, he blew a fireball and destroyed the remaining flesh and shirt; however, he didn't notice Anko's necklace isn't burned completely. He then picked up the cloak and wore it, and jumped into the forest for a snack.

* * *

After eating Anko, a few giant snakes and monstrous plants, it is already four o'clock in the afternoon, and so he slowly headed his way towards the training ground, hoping for some weak genins to eat as supper. After a while of walking, stalking, and eating, he bumped into Sakura and Sasuke, who was heading home after his training and met Sakura on the way.

"Naruto?" She exclaimed, wide eyed at the ANBU cloak and the blood on his chin, which was from a pregnant woman he just stalked and ate, along with her baby boy. "What happened to you! Are you okay?"

"Ah...another piece of delicious meat..." Naruto licked his lips in a sadistic way. Sasuke immediately took out a Kunai and stepped in front of Sakura defensively.

"Stay behind me Sakura, this is not Naruto." He murmured quickly, eyes still not off of Naruto, who is roaring with laughter.

"Me, not Naruto? Teme it seems that you are stupider than I thought." Naruto smirked, showing his bloody and sharp canines.

"Yeah right." Sasuke huffed, glaring into Naruto's eyes threateningly. "Tell me who you are and why are you impersonating Naruto."

"I told you I _am_ Naruto. Believe it or not, it's your choice" Naruto licked his lips in a quite seductive way, and then said, "since I'm already full from all the delicious flesh I've eaten, I'll leave you two unharmed, and I don't think my boss would be happy if I killed his two best friends, or maybe I should say, _my_ two best friends."

"What? Flesh?" Before Sasuke can ask more, Naruto jumped onto a roof and disappeared, leaving a confused Sasuke and a pale shaking Sakura.

_I wonder what he mean by "flesh I've eaten"...I should tell this to the Hokage._

"Sakura, come with me, we need to report this to the Hokage immediately." Sasuke said and Sakura replied with a nervous nod.

* * *

Hokage's office

Tsunade, who had a headband that says 必胜 (meaning 'must win', but it doesn't mean that literally, it's just something to cheer her on) was working on her paperwork, on the verge of falling asleep, when two ANBUs burst open her door with a loud "Tsunade-sama!", both pale faced (though hard to see because of the mask, but she assumed they were pale) and shaking slightly.

"What!? Didn't I tell you to knock before entering!?" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hands down onto the table, causing several stacks of papers to fall onto the ground.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but we found this.." one cat masked ANBU handed her a necklace with a snake stone on it, and continued, "..in a pool of blood in front of the Forest of Death. Could this be..."

"This is no doubt Anko's necklace..." Tsunade shakily holded the necklace in her hand, then yelled, "Did you get any information on the murderer?!"

"We couldn't find any, but we did find the smell of burning human flesh, and a purple eyeball and a few fingernails on the ground when we arrived. We guess that he kill by eating his prey, but we aren't sure." The bear masked ANBU said.

"It seems that the murderer is brutal, and no doubt has a twisted mind..." Tsunade didn't finish her sentence, when the poor door is kicked open this time, revealing Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hokage-sama, we have something to tell you-" Sakura began, but was cut off by Tsunade's wave of hand.

"We are discussing urgent business-"

"But our's are also urgent!" Sasuke interrupted, and began telling their story from when they first met the impersonating Naruto until he left.

"You said he said "flesh I've eaten"?!" Tsunade asked, shocked, while Sasuke and Sakura both nodded. She frowned, then told the two ANBUs, "go check on Naruto and see if he is home." The two ANBU nodded and disappeared into a swirl of wind and leaves. Tsunade then said, "It seems that whoever was impersonating Naruto has power stronger than the ANBU and kill by eating his prey." Sasuke and Sakura paled at this.

"We just got news that Anko is killed brutally and the only evidence we found in the murder scene is an eyeball and a few fingernails." Tsunade said, watching the two genins widened their eyes.

"Anko? Isn't she the Judge for the second Chunin Exam?" Sakura asked while Sasuke stood stiffly.

"Yes, and she was once an ANBU member..." after Tsunade give them a brief description to Anko and her past, the two ANBU finally arrived, their face and shirt staining with blood.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" Tsunade asked, paling from the thought that the boy who she looked at as a brother would be a human eating murderer.

"No...actually..." The bear ANBU started, but is too embarrassed to continue, so the cat ANBU continued for him.

"We went to his window...and we saw..a naked girl in SM costume, strapped with chains and bounded to the wall by handcuffs..then we had nosebleed and fainted."

Everyone sweat dropped hearing this. Tsunade had two pink tinge on her cheeks, "please continue."

"When we woke up, which is ten minutes later, we went to his window again, and this time we saw the girl transform back into Naruto, then he started scribbling furiously on a scroll as if he is taking notes, then he did the Henge again, and we quickly closed our eyes and came back to report to you." Both ANBU scratched their head embarrassed.

"It seems that the culprit is not Naruto then." Tsunade coughed and stated.

"What?! How can you suspect Naruto on this! He is innocent!" Sakura cried, fuming. Tsunade hid her embarrassment by picking up the papers on the ground (with the ANBUs helping), while 'accidentally' misplacing some less important ones in the recycle bin. The door burst open again, revealing several panicking ANBU, seeing from their stiff form.

"Hokage-sama! We found a human head in..."

"Hokage-sama! We found a hand in..."

"Hokage-sama! We found a liver and heart in..."

...

Tsunade massaged her temples, forcing herself to not bang her head on the table, and groaned, "Sasuke, Sakura, you two may leave. Try to see if there is anything weird with Naruto these days, tell the others to do so too."

* * *

That night, after Naruto is done with his supper, he went to the Forest of Death to sleep. There he can find unlimited food, and it is also quiet for him to rest.

_Ahh...how he love this forest..._

* * *

The real Naruto however, had just ended his headache from all the informations he's getting from his clones. Because there are so many clones and info, he didn't notice a few clones slacking off and did not return. That night, he made a clone and Henged it into a sexy woman to use as a pillow to sleep on...zzzZZZ...

* * *

**A/N: **Read and Review plz~~! This is my first Naruto fic, I'm not sure if it's OOC or not, but I hope it is good enough to earn a few reviews!

Next chapter "shy Naruto" preview:

Sasuke was working on the ultimate Chidori when he saw Naruto hiding behind a tree, watching him timidly.

_What the heck?_

"Oi dobe. What are you doing there?" He called out, not expecting Naruto to flinch and shyly walking out of the shadow.

"Um..um..." Naruto crossed his fingers, face as red as a tomato, eyes looking anywhere except where Sasuke is, and asked, "c-can I t-train with y-you..S-sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke asked. Is this really the Naruto he knew? This is more like Hinata than Naruto! "What are you talking about? This is not you dobe. What the hell do you want?!"

"I-I...wah!" Naruto mumbled while his face is redder than ever, as if it is going to explode any second, then he suddenly burst out into tears and fled.

"What? What did I do?" Sasuke mumbled, confused.

Tenten, who was training not so far away, walked up in front of him and whispered, "when someone is going to confess their feelings, don't rush them." Then she went away, laughing, leaving a blushing Sasuke.


End file.
